


the secret room

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, im posting this while walking to class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Keith, Shiro, and Hunk know of a secret room in the castle ship. Keith doesn't know it's true purpose, the room small with a bed, desk, and older computer. He enjoyed going in there to relax, and watch porn alone, or in Shiro's presence. Hunk ends up teaching him what the room is really for.





	the secret room

**Author's Note:**

> so!! this is really a more porn drabble and its in an au where everything is essentially nice cause the galra were actually easy to defeat instead because there was a much larger resistance essentially waiting for the castleship and voltron and he issue now is the human race is too hostile to aliens now thanks to the galra and the paladins helps pidge try to find matt and her dad

It was always strange to be living on a ship with aliens, but moreso strange to be stuck around the same other six people. It had started out as a return trip for the blue lion they’d find. Only to find out the galra were much easier to defeat than anyone had imagined. Now they stayed because Allura and Coran couldn’t figure out a way to take them back home without getting themselves in danger.

Pidge still wanted to find their brother and dad, too, so they were all helping where they could. Allura had given them all something like a tablet to use to browse around what the castle had on it. Though, Keith had kept a flash drive in a hidden pocket in his cropped jacket.

Normally, he’d only use it when he was in his room, but there was a smaller room that had been found recently. An old school computer sat at the desk where Keith usually found Shiro doing something. He'd grown attached to the smaller bed, feeling slightly safer in the small space.

It had been a relatively casual day, for Keith, at least. Lance had been crying about something, something Keith couldn’t help with. Pidge had probably yelled at him for crying, too. He could swear he caught Allura leading them both off to her chambers. That left him, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran out and about. 

While on his way to the small room, he found Coran. “Oh goodness, number four! Could I get some help here?” With a glance, Keith knew he’d be more trouble than help.

“Sorry, I’m really bad with all that wire-y stuff.” A huff of a sigh and he was waved on.

“Carry on, but do ask number two, err, Hunk if he could help me if you see him.” Keith gave a nonchalant response, before heading back on his route.

The small room once again had Shiro sitting at the desk, doing who knows what. “Hey, Shiro.” Shiro glanced at Keith, a gentle smile on his face.

“Come to hang out?” Keith nodded softly, already walking towards the bed. “Need any company on the bed? Or are you good?” Keith’s ears flushed red, pointedly looking away from Shiro.

“I have a blanket. You don’t have to cuddle with me to keep me warm.” Quickly sitting down, he pulled out his tablet.

“Tell me if you find anything interesting on your tablet, mine has been nothing but boring.” Keith hummed his acknowledgement of Shiro talking, looking focused on getting the tablet up for himself. 

They fell into a calm quiet. Keith had pulled out some headphones he had found on the ship, making sure they were definitely plugged in before plugging in his flash drive. The usual loading bar came up as it once again read the flash drive. The usual warning of it being alien tech plugged into it, or at least that's what Keith assumed it said. It didn’t take long for Keith to pull up his favorite video on the device.

He didn’t notice as Hunk came in, talking to Shiro about something. He had come over to the bed and Keith squeaked in surprise as he sat down too close to his erection. It wasn’t obvious outside the blankets, but it was still there.

Hunk had turned towards him, saying something, probably an apology for almost sitting on him, or a reminder to be careful, or something, he didn’t really care as he calmly closed out of the video.

The flash drive didn’t have only porn on it, he had books he loved to re-read on it, and music he loved to listen to. Switching to his music and one of the stand alone books he had, he curled up more in his corner. His knees caged protectively around his still very hard dick. 

About halfway through his book, he felt a tap on his knee. He pulled out an earbud, looking up at the source. “Shiro left.” Hunk’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. “I think he thought you fell asleep and left me to make sure you knew he didn’t just disappear again.”

Keith gave a soft smile, mostly to himself. “Thank you, Hunk.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” Keith hummed before putting his earbud back in. Then there was another tap on his knee. Once again, he took an earbud out, this time very confused as to what Hunk needed. “Could I join you under the covers and cuddle?” Keith’s face flushed red, his thighs moving against his mostly flaccid cock. It seemed to jump at the idea of being close with Hunk. “Unless that’d be uncomfortable for you…”

“Th-that’d be fine.” Hunk had a grin worthy of the warmth he usually provided. He wiggled his way under the covers, scooting up next to Keith and wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith felt his blood start to rush, hearing it in his ears and feeling it in his dick. He was very embarrassed.

Keith turned off the music in his ears, eyes glancing to the door to notice that it was locked. Why would it be locked? Hunk hummed against his side, exciting his body more as he snuggled up closer.

“H-Hunk, why is the door locked?” He couldn't help but ask, not feeling much of a reaction to the question in Hunk’s body.

“Oh, Shiro locked it so no one else would disturb your sleep, even though I knew you weren’t really sleeping.” Keith nodded slowly before ejecting his flash drive and sneaking it into his jacket’s hidden pocket. “Why not take off your jacket? It’s bound to get in the way or restrict you.” Keith took a moment, considering the idea. After that moment, he wiggled it off and wrapped up his tablet and headphones in it. Hunk took and put it somewhere, Keith thinks it was in a drawer he didn’t know was part of the bed, or the wall, or wherever.

With his jacket removed, Keith felt the chill on his arms before Hunk quickly wrapped him up in his warmth and the blanket. He shifted his legs, feeling his growing erection twitch.

Hunk was gently breathing against his ear, making his body slightly tense. He felt Hunk move his knee, his thicker thigh pressing between his legs. “What has you so hot and bothered?” The words were breathed out in a way that sent a shiver through Keith.

“I-I was watching porn before you came in…” He shivered as Hunk rubbed his thigh against Keith’s crotch.

“Right behind Shiro? Isn’t that risky?” Keith shook his head. “Oh? It’s not risky to watch porn right behind him, where he could grab you and reprimand you for such a thing?” Keith let out a soft gasp, feeling Hunk’s knee dig in a bit more. “Unless, that risk turns you on?”

“Sh-Shiro has walked in on me before… W-we did some things together…” Keith’s cheeks were unbelievably red, unable to look at Hunk. “He did get on me, but it wasn’t just in a reprimanding sense…”

“Are you excited just by being this close with me?” Keith nodded, still trying not to grind against Hunk’s thigh. “Do you want me to split you open?” Keith felt a surge of excitement go through him, a helpless whimper leaving him.

“Please, Hunk… Please, please, please!” Hunk let out a huff of a laugh against his ear.

“We’ll get to it. You’ll just have to be patient. After all, 'Patience yields focus.’ Take Shiro’s advice for this for sure.” Keith let out a whine. “I can show you why you’ll have to be patient.”

“Please?” 

Hunk let out another laugh, finding the way Keith was acting endearing and hilarious. He was so impatient with it, but didn’t make any of the first moves. Hunk slowly slid down his pants, showing off his thick cock. He was already hard from rubbing Keith so it gave the full impression he needed Keith to have.

“Oh quiznak, please, fuck me.” Once again, Hunk laughed, the sound stuttering slightly as Keith reached out and touched him gently. “I’ll let you split me open, it’ll be a challenge.” Hunk couldn’t help but snort to himself.

“So you see my dick as a challenge?” Keith shrugged before something seemed to finally register.

“We don’t have lube…” Hunk grinned as Keith looked up at him, obviously disappointed.

“Says who?” Hunk reached back again, getting in a drawer Keith hadn’t known was there. His hand came back holding a full thing of lube. “Do you wanna know what me and Shiro found out this room was originally for?” Keith nodded as he slid down his pants and underwear until his bottom half was free of clothing. “It was a private room for affairs. No one except those who found it and created it knew about it. In other words, it’s a sex room.” Keith let out a soft gasp as Hunk gently rubbed a dry finger against his entrance. “So, I’m surprised Shiro hasn’t fucked you senseless since you’re always in here with him.”

“I wish he had…” Keith’s words were soft, almost inaudible. Hunk let out another snort. “What?”

“Has he ever asked to cuddle? Like I did?” Keith’s cheeks flushed, red covering his features. “I take it he did as soon as you got settled.”

“He did, I’m such an idiot.” Keith groaned out, leaning back. He sharply inhaled as he felt Hunk’s lubed finger against his entrance. “F-fuck, even your fingers are huge…” Keith focused on relaxing, letting Hunk wiggle his finger in.

“There’s even a shower attached specifically to this room. Bath and shower actually. Though, that’s a bit of a trick to get to.” Keith moaned softly as Hunk pumped his thick finger in him. “Maybe the three of us can have some fun.” Keith hummed as Hunk teased a second finger against his hole. “Maybe you could try to fit both of us in here.” The second one slipped in as Keith let out a moan, feeling Hunk’s other hand on his leaking cock. He was only slowly pumping his cock, but it felt like so much more since Keith usually fingered himself to even get close to cumming. 

“M-more, Hunk, please…” The burn felt nice for Keith, him enjoying the sensation. Hunk added a third finger, enjoying the way Keith humped against them. He rather surprised as Keith drooled and demanded more hardly a moment after he’d added the third one.

“Where’s that patience I told you to have?” Hunk hummed out as he thrust his fingers in time with his slow strokes. “Maybe Shiro will have to teach you something about it later.” Keith whined, wiggling against Hunk’s fingers. He merely laughed and pressed a kiss to the inside of Keith’s thigh. 

“Mmm, sorry, I just, haaa, w-want chu to f-fuck me, nnngh…” Keith whimpered out, going breathless as Hunk found his sweet spot. His dick leaked but it was as if he refused to cum.

“I would’ve figure you’d’ve cum by now. Especially since you seem to love having this hole of yours abused.” Keith shook his head, his cock still leaking heavily against the top of his thigh. “Your shirt is going to get ruined, Keith.”

“T-take it off me, then.” Hunk gave him a look of surprise, laughter bubbling up after.

“If you take it off yourself I might add that last finger.” Confliction ran across Keith’s face before he struggled to remove his shirt. After a bit of struggling and wiggling, Keith had the shirt off and tossed on the floor. “Mm, good boy.”

Keith couldn’t help but wiggle, not certain of how to respond to such a thing. His cheeks were red, and his body received an appropriate gift. A moan was practically ripped out of Keith as Hunk added the fourth finger with a generous amount of lube. His chest heaved up and down as his cock threatened to release. “Hnnn, nooo, I d-don’t wannna cum yet…” Hunk grinned, moving to place a kiss on Keith’s cheek. With his lips pressed against Keith’s face, he felt the skin beneath heat up.

He moved so his mouth settled right by his ear as he fucked him with his fingers. “You’ll have to beg me for my cock. Tell me just how much you want me to fuck you.”

“I, ah, Hunk, please, I, I, I need it, please, I need… I need to be split open by, ah, by your cock, b-by you, H-Hunk…” He wasn’t the best at begging, but Hunk took it anyway. He placed a kiss next to Keith’s mouth before pulling back to reach in the drawer again. “I-I w-want you to c-c-cum in me…” Hunk stopped and looked back, seeing Keith’s glazed eyes on him.

“That’s rather dirty, isn’t it, Keith?” He moved back up, moving his fingers more. “Are you sure you want that?” Keith nodded and Hunk took his fingers out. He whined. “Are you sure you want me to fuck you and fill you up?” 

“Hunk… I-I wouldn’t have s-said anything if I didn’t… Please, Hunk, fuck me and fill me up… Kiss me and suck the air from my lungs… Steal my whole body for yourself… Share me, keep me, I don’t care. I want ta be yours…” Keith’s eyes were less glazed over, a clarity to them. “Please?”

“Fuck,” Hunk cursed as he lubed up his dick, “You’re too much, Keith. I wouldn’t be able to satisfy your lustful body. As much as I wish I could.” He slid up to Keith, realizing belatedly that he still had his clothes on. “Can you take my shirt off?”

Keith let out a huff of a laugh, helping Hunk with the vest and sweater. “You forgot yours, too.” Hunk huffed a laugh, nuzzling into one of Keith’s hands. He lined himself back up and slowly pushed against that first ring of muscle. Keith did his best to relax, Hunk slipping in a moment after. Keith moaned, trying to reach out to Hunk as he held Keith’s hips.

“F-fuck, you’re so tight…” Keith let out a quiet hum as Hunk slowly pushed in. “Keith… Ha, why’re you still so tight?” Keith clenched slightly on the half Hunk had gotten in, whimpering slightly. They both groaned as Hunk bottomed out, filling Keith up and pressing against his sweet spot consistently. Keith made sure to drag Hunk down, kissing him breathlessly as he stilled at bottom.

“Y-y-you c-can m-move…” Hunk merely grinned, pressing more kisses to his face and down his chin, landing on his neck. He gently nibbled there, receiving a clenching heat around his cock and a moan from Keith. “S-somewhere else, mark me…” Hunk’s eyes widened and then darkened with the lust that rushed through him. Keith groaned as Hunk settled on his shoulder, right where his shirt had been covering earlier. At first he kissed it, then quickly bit down as he started to move in Keith. His movements were slowly picking up speed, but he kept his teeth and mouth on Keith’s shoulder. Keith moaned from the combination of senses, eventually losing his control over his dick and spurting out hard onto his stomach.

Hunk groaned and bit down harder, thrusting roughly without rhythm into Keith, chasing his own release. He slammed in, bottoming out as he released into Keith’s tight heat. Keith mumbled something Hunk couldn’t understand. “What was that?” Hunk spoke up, still plugging Keith up. His dick was softening already.

“I-I’m still hard…” Hunk looked and saw that, despite having cum just a moment ago, he was still hard. Painfully hard from what Hunk could tell. Hunk slid out and picked him up, holding him so he wouldn’t drip anything except sweat on the floor. Hunk pressed his hand in what seemed like a random spot on the wall, revealing a bathroom that was hidden like a room behind a bookshelf. It was fairly large, almost big enough to have not only Hunk and Keith in it, but Shiro and Lance as well, at the same time. 

“We can take care of it in here.” Keith was speechless as Hunk leaned down and kissed him. Despite being tired from cumming so hard and then still being hard, he was eager with the kiss. Hunk laid him down in the large tub, surprising him when the surface wasn’t cold. Keith didn’t mention it, but did enjoy how Hunk turned on the hot water for the tub, the noise somewhat calming.

They kissed more before Hunk moved to place a kiss on his dick. Keith squirmed, eager for Hunk’s lips on him in any way he could get them. He wanted to be Hunk’s only when it came to kissing, to this sense of desperation and exclusives. He was excited and couldn’t help but let him do as he pleased. 

It went a lot faster than Keith could’ve hoped, wanting to take as long as possible with Hunk. Words tickled his tongue, daring to be said. Yet, Hunk had already started cleaning Keith up. He let the tub fill after he’d cleaned Keith of everything, the mark on his shoulder still prominent. The pain ebbed away as the warm water covered his skin and Hunk held him. The warmth lulled him to sleep, Hunk’s soft singing pushing him along. He couldn’t help but think to himself just how nice Hunk’s singing voice was as he drifted.


End file.
